equestriagirlsfandomcom-20200222-history
Spike the Dog/Gallery/Digital Series
Opening credits Twilight_Sparkle_levitating_Spike_and_books_EGDS.png Spike_the_Dog_falls_in_Fluttershy's_arms_EGDS.png Rainbow_Dash_zooming_by_with_Spike_the_Dog_EGDS.png Rainbow_Dash_tossing_Spike_behind_her_EGDS.png Rarity_ponying_up_and_running_past_screen_EGDS.png Spike_falls_on_Rarity's_diamond_shield_EGDS.png Rarity_catches_Spike_on_a_diamond_shield_EGDS.png Applejack_lifting_up_Sunset_and_Spike_EGDS.png Sunset_Shimmer_holding_Spike_the_Dog_EGDS.png Sunset_Shimmer_holding_Spike_the_Dog_while_ponying_up_EGDS.png EG_Digital_Series_logo_outline_and_group_shot.png Equestria_Girls_Digital_Series_logo_and_group_shot.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Better Together (season 1) A Fine Line Rainbow Dash returns with the rest of Sunset's friends EGDS2.png Sunset Shimmer and friends waiting in line together EGDS2.png Rainbow Dash blocks Rarity's makeup with Spike EGDS2.png Rarity realizes she's putting makeup on Spike EGDS2.png Rarity applying more makeup on Spike EGDS2.png Twilight and Rainbooms playing their instruments EGDS2.png Sunset Shimmer and friends outside the game store EGDS2.png Sunset happy just to be with her friends EGDS2.png Pinkie Pie pops in from screen's left side EGDS2.png Pinkie Pie holding the Tirek's Revenge stand EGDS2.png Sunset Shimmer "the best part of this game" EGDS2.png Sunset reveals Tirek's Revenge is multiplayer EGDS2.png Sunset and friends cheering in the game store EGDS2.png Overpowered Twilight Sparkle riding her bicycle with Spike EGDS5.png Twilight Sparkle's bicycle starts rising into the air EGDS5.png Twilight Sparkle's bicycle flying through the air EGDS5.png The Finals Countdown Equestria Girls in various states of distraction EGDS6.png Notebook lands in front of Fluttershy and Spike EGDS6.png Rainbow Dash on the school track field EGDS6.png Rainbow Dash zooming down the track EGDS6.png Star Crossed Fluttershy scratching Spike's chin EGDS7.png Twilight talking about her hangout plans EGDS7.png Twilight grabs her backpack and thermos EGDS7.png Twilight Sparkle "during the planetarium show" EGDS7.png Spike listening to Twilight Sparkle EGDS7.png Spike yawning on Twilight's bed EGDS7.png Spike goes to sleep on Twilight's bed EGDS7.png Twilight Sparkle "it's all going to go" EGDS7.png Twilight Sparkle "perfect, that is!" EGDS7.png Fluttershy "special for your big night" EGDS7.png Fluttershy reaching into her backpack EGDS7.png My Little Shop of Horrors Twilight and Celestia at Celestia's greenhouse EGDS8.png Spike following Twilight with amusement EGDS8.png Twilight Sparkle "this is the perfect chance" EGDS8.png Twilight Sparkle entering the greenhouse EGDS8.png Twilight Sparkle sweeping leaves off the floor EGDS8.png Spike watching Twilight Sparkle sweep leaves EGDS8.png Twilight Sparkle picks up her watering can EGDS8.png Twilight Sparkle patting Spike on the head EGDS8.png Twilight Sparkle starts watering the plants EGDS8.png Spike smiling at the singing plants EGDS8.png Overhead view of Twilight in the greenhouse EGDS8.png Plant vines try to take water away from Twilight EGDS8.png Twilight overwhelmed by water-craving plants EGDS8.png Twilight watches the plants drag Spike away EGDS8.png Flytrap plant holding up flailing Spike EGDS8.png The greenhouse plants return to normal EGDS8.png Applejack catches Spike in her arms EGDS8.png Twilight, AJ, and Spike sighing with relief EGDS8.png Twilight, AJ, and Spike hear Celestia return EGDS8.png Twilight and Applejack looking at each other EGDS8.png X Marks the Spot Twilight and Pinkie hang out on the beach EGDS13.png Sunset showing the bottle to her friends EGDS13.png Pinkie Pie "is it a love letter?" EGDS13.png Pinkie wondering "a secret recipe?" EGDS13.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Better Together (season 2) Reboxing with Spike! Reboxing with Spike! title card EGDS28.png Spike setting up the video camera EGDS28.png Spike greeting his viewers EGDS28.png Spike recording his video intro EGDS28.png Fancy Fetch Unboxing with Spike EGDS28.png Spike squishing his cheeks EGDS28.png Spike "putting it on the internet" EGDS28.png Spike "for you, my fans" EGDS28.png Spike hashtag PuppySelfCare EGDS28.png Spike "I decided to splurge a little" EGDS28.png Spike "the deluxe package!" EGDS28.png Spike pulls his pet swag on-screen EGDS28.png Spike's web video transition EGDS28.png Spike pointing at red wrapping paper EGDS28.png Spike holding a wrapped package EGDS28.png Spike reveals Faberge Flying Disk EGDS28.png Spike "you can't actually throw it" EGDS28.png Spike "far too delicate" EGDS28.png Spike kisses Faberge Flying Disk EGDS28.png Spike rates Flying Disk four diamonds EGDS28.png Spike digging through pet products EGDS28.png Spike reveals plush paw slippers EGDS28.png Spike nuzzling the paw slippers EGDS28.png Spike poses with amethyst paw slippers EGDS28.png Spike rates paw slippers five diamonds EGDS28.png Spike "oh..." EGDS28.png Spike "my..." EGDS28.png Close-up on Spike's excited face EGDS28.png Spike excited by his unboxed haul EGDS28.png Spike drooling over his haul EGDS28.png Spike presenting the ankle sock EGDS28.png Close-up on Spike's old ankle sock EGDS28.png Spike nuzzling the ankle sock EGDS28.png Spike basking in the sock's scent EGDS28.png Spike "this ain't no dry wick" EGDS28.png Spike "as absorbent as they get!" EGDS28.png Spike sniffing the smelly sock EGDS28.png Spike looking over his pet swag EGDS28.png Spike hears Twilight call his name EGDS28.png Twilight interrupts Spike's video blog EGDS28.png Twilight scolds Spike over his purchase EGDS28.png Spike "can't put a price on" EGDS28.png Spike reboxing his pet swag EGDS28.png Spike looks embarrassed at camera EGDS28.png DIY with Applejack DIY with Applejack title card EGDS29.png The Craft of Cookies The Craft of Cookies title card EGDS30.png Street Magic with Trixie! Street Magic with Trixie! title card EGDS31.png Trixie Lulamoon presenting her magic show EGDS31.png Trixie Lulamoon bowing to the camera EGDS31.png Trixie "here to blow your feeble minds" EGDS31.png Trixie performing magic on the street EGDS31.png Spike "everyone believes that you're great" EGDS31.png Trixie Lulamoon "don't worry, I got this" EGDS31.png Trixie Lulamoon about to cut Spike in half EGDS31.png Trixie Lulamoon raising sword above her head EGDS31.png Trixie Lulamoon's sword telekinetically stops EGDS31.png Trixie Lulamoon's magic supplies start to float EGDS31.png Trixie Lulamoon believes she's using telekinesis EGDS31.png Trixie Lulamoon demonstrating her telekinesis EGDS31.png Trixie Lulamoon levitating her magic supplies EGDS31.png Spike floats away as Trixie Lulamoon flaunts EGDS31.png Sic Skateboard Sic Skateboard title card EGDS32.png Street Chic Street Chic title card EGDS33.png FOMO Rarity's friends surprise her with a party EGDS40.png Mane 6 throw a surprise party for Rarity EGDS40.png Rainbow "spend your birthday alone" EGDS40.png Pinkie puts party hat on Rarity's head EGDS40.png Rarity stammering with confusion EGDS40.png Rarity "of course not, darling!" EGDS40.png Rarity "I knew you had something" EGDS40.png Rarity "from the very beginning!" EGDS40.png Rarity's friends gather around to hug her EGDS40.png I'm on a Yacht Girls and Spike on a dimly-lit stage EGDS41.png Spike appears in the spotlight EGDS41.png Equestria Girls with neon EG logo EGDS41.png Spike "Equestria Girls crew!" EGDS41.png AJ, RD, and Fluttershy sing behind Spike EGDS41.png Spike "keepin' it hot" EGDS41.png Twi, Pinkie, and Sunset sing behind Spike EGDS41.png Close-up on Spike with sunglasses EGDS41.png Spike peeks over sunglasses lenses EGDS41.png Spike sipping on lemonade EGDS41.png Spike holding glass of lemonade EGDS41.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Choose Your Own Ending (season 1) Stressed in Show Sunset Shimmer and Spike out of breath CYOE4b.png Sunset Shimmer and Spike lying on the ground CYOE4b.png Rarity Investigates: The Case of the Bedazzled Boot Spike appears inside the missing boot CYOE6b.png Spike looking remorseful CYOE6b.png Spike "I wanted to see what it's like" CYOE6b.png Spike wants to be a dancer CYOE6b.png Rarity picking up Spike the dog CYOE6b.png Rarity holding Spike in her arms CYOE6b.png Rarity reprimanding Spike the dog CYOE6b.png Spike grinning nervously at Rarity CYOE6b.png Detective Rarity solves the case CYOE6b.png Trixie mentally praising herself CYOE6b.png Spike looks confused at the fourth wall CYOE6b.png Happily Ever After Party Equestria Girls and CMC at the after party CYOE10a.png Equestria Girls and students at after-party CYOE10b.png Equestria Girls and friends at after-party CYOE10c.png Students mingling at the after-party CYOE10c.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Choose Your Own Ending (season 2) Wake-Up! Equestria Girls have a pancake breakfast CYOE11a.png Rarity, Pinkie Pie, and Spike at breakfast CYOE11a.png Equestria Girls in unison he does CYOE11a.png Sunset, Pinkie, and Spike at a food truck CYOE11c.png Sweet roll falls next Spike CYOE11c.png Spike eating a sweet roll CYOE11c.png Spike catches cookie in his mouth CYOE11c.png Spike happily eating sweet food CYOE11c.png Sunset and Pinkie having a sugar rush CYOE11c.png Spike "I am a golden dog!" CYOE11c.png Spike doing a dive off the stage CYOE11c.png Snails and unnamed girl catch Spike CYOE11c.png Sunset "let's never sleep ever again!" CYOE11c.png Sunset Shimmer holding up Pinkie Pie CYOE11c.png Sunset, Pinkie, and Spike have a sugar crash CYOE11c.png AJ and Rainbow watch Sunset and Pinkie nap CYOE11c.png Pinkie Pie sleeping soundly CYOE11c.png Inclement Leather Spike using blow dryer on Rarity's fringe CYOE13.png Lost and Pound Bon Bon and Lyra at the music festival CYOE14.png Spike, Rarity, Fluttershy, and Sci-Twi at festival CYOE14.png Spike excited about lasagna pops CYOE14.png Spike looking for lasagna pops CYOE14.png Spike bumps into Princess Thunder Guts CYOE14.png Spike falls over on the ground CYOE14.png Spike looks at Princess Thunder Guts CYOE14.png Equestria Girls meet Princess Thunder Guts CYOE14.png Fluttershy offers to help Thunder Guts CYOE14.png Princess Thunder Guts jumps at Rarity CYOE14a.png Spike sees Thunder Guts approaching CYOE14b.png Spike panicking "what should I do?!" CYOE14b.png Spike turning his hat to the side CYOE14b.png Spike coolly greeting Thunder Guts CYOE14b.png Spike coolly pointing his paw CYOE14b.png Spike the Dog "no, I don't!" CYOE14b.png Spike "I'm just happy to help!" CYOE14b.png Thunder Guts standing before Spike CYOE14b.png Spike nervously greets Thunder Guts CYOE14b.png Spike the Dog "nice to feet you!" CYOE14b.png Spike embarrassed by his greeting CYOE14b.png Thunder Guts looking close at Spike CYOE14b.png Thunder Guts beckons Spike to follow CYOE14b.png Spike following Princess Thunder Guts CYOE14b.png Thunder Guts and Spike walking away CYOE14b.png Twilight, Rarity, and Fluttershy amused CYOE14b.png Spike catching the stick in midair CYOE14b.png Spike lands on ground with the stick CYOE14b.png Thunder Guts cheering for Spike CYOE14b.png Spike and Thunder Guts growl at squirrel CYOE14b.png Spike smiles at Thunder Guts as she growls CYOE14b.png Spike and Thunder Guts roll in the flowers CYOE14b.png Thunder Guts with a flower on her nose CYOE14b.png Princess Thunder Guts about to sneeze CYOE14b.png Spike the Dog getting sneezed on CYOE14b.png Spike covered in flower petals and snot CYOE14b.png Princess Thunder Guts with runny nose CYOE14b.png Princess Thunder Guts looks embarrassed CYOE14b.png Spike blushing at Princess Thunder Guts CYOE14b.png Princess Thunder Guts about to leap CYOE14b.png Spike in awe of Thunder Guts' grace CYOE14b.png Rarity taking picture of ramen bowl CYOE14b.png Thunder Guts and Spike in front of ramen bowl CYOE14b.png Thunder Guts and Spike eat ramen together CYOE14b.png Thunder Guts and Spike reenact Lady and the Tramp CYOE14b.png Su-Z pulls Thunder Guts away from Spike CYOE14b.png Spike with his tongue hanging out CYOE14b.png Su-Z successfully finds Thunder Guts CYOE14b.png Spike disappointed "aw, man" CYOE14b.png Spike "been looking everywhere for you" CYOE14b.png Spike blushing at Supernova Zap CYOE14b.png Twilight Sparkle "not at all" CYOE14b.png Spike half-hearted "happy to help" CYOE14b.png Spike looking very disappointed CYOE14b.png Princess Thunder Guts leaves with Su-Z CYOE14b.png Thunder Guts looking back at Spike CYOE14b.png Spike hanging his head in sorrow CYOE14b.png Princess Thunder Guts licks Spike's cheek CYOE14b.png Spike blushing and giggling happily CYOE14b.png Rarity sarcastic and making air quotes CYOE14b.png Rarity, Fluttershy, and Twilight laugh at Spike CYOE14b.png Bone-shaped iris out on Spike CYOE14b.png Su-Z reunites with Princess Thunder Guts CYOE14c.png Su-Z leaves with Princess Thunder Guts CYOE14c.png Rarity "that was easy" CYOE14c.png Spike "back to the food trucks" CYOE14c.png Spike listing off food truck names CYOE14c.png Spike walks away from Equestria Girls CYOE14c.png The Road Less Scheduled Twilight and Spike at the music festival CYOE16.png Twilight sees her phone on Bulk's chest CYOE16.png Twilight walks away from Bulk, Snips, and Derpy CYOE16.png Twilight "supposed to get optimized" CYOE16.png Spike "the path less planned for" CYOE16.png Spike "you mean metaphorically speaking" CYOE16.png Spike "follow the passion of others" CYOE16.png Twilight Sparkle meets the Starswirl Squad CYOE16a.png Spike looks confused at Twilight Sparkle CYOE16a.png Twilight and Spike follow Celestia CYOE16a.png Twilight and teachers find falafel truck CYOE16a.png Spike giving puppy dog eyes and pout CYOE16a.png Spike catches a meatball in his mouth CYOE16a.png Spike catches another meatball in his mouth CYOE16a.png Spike catches third meatball in his mouth CYOE16a.png Twilight and teachers laughing together CYOE16a.png First photo of Twilight and teachers CYOE16a.png Second photo of Twilight and teachers CYOE16a.png Third photo of Twilight and teachers CYOE16a.png Cranky Doodle popping and locking CYOE16a.png Twilight watching Cranky Doodle dance CYOE16a.png Cranky gets twisted up from breakdancing CYOE16a.png Twilight and Luna helping Cranky Doodle CYOE16a.png Twilight and teachers sitting on the hill CYOE16a.png Twilight and teachers watch the sun set CYOE16a.png Twilight Sparkle "thanks for teaching me" CYOE16a.png Celestia "I should have you send me letters" CYOE16a.png Twilight confused by Principal Celestia's idea CYOE16a.png Principal Celestia "that would get old" CYOE16a.png Twilight Sparkle "I could text you" CYOE16a.png Principal Celestia "let's just forget it" CYOE16a.png Twilight and Celestia laughing together CYOE16a.png Twilight and Spike outside public restrooms CYOE16b.png Spike shrugging his paw at Twilight CYOE16b.png Twilight hears Fluttershy calling out CYOE16b.png Twilight trying to lift Fluttershy's bag CYOE16b.png Twilight Sparkle "osmium bricks?!" CYOE16b.png Spike sniffing Fluttershy's bag CYOE16b.png Spike "smells like bones" CYOE16b.png Twilight and Spike still confused CYOE16b.png Spike "I told you I smelled bones!" CYOE16b.png Twilight shocked by Fluttershy's new look CYOE16b.png Fanboy approves of Fluttershy's look CYOE16b.png Fluttershy "you, too, fellow cruncher!" CYOE16b.png Spike digs through Fluttershy's bag CYOE16b.png Spike with a big bone in his mouth CYOE16b.png Fluttershy "haven't even turned on" CYOE16b.png Fluttershy raising her bone staff CYOE16b.png Spike impressed by laser light show CYOE16b.png Twilight walking with Micro Chips CYOE16c.png Micro Chips "42-00 pre-effects mixer" CYOE16c.png Twilight "modulated computersounds" CYOE16c.png Twilight "she always wears a helmet" CYOE16c.png Micro Chips "I guess we'll see" CYOE16c.png Twilight walks past Micro Chips CYOE16c.png Twilight Sparkle nuzzling Spike's cheek CYOE16c.png Micro Chips taking the stage CYOE16c.png Crowd cheers for MC Dex Effex CYOE16c.png Twilight Sparkle in wide-eyed shock CYOE16c.png Twilight confused; Spike smirking CYOE16c.png Twilight in shock; Spike laughing CYOE16c.png Twilight realizes Micro Chips is Dex Effex CYOE16c.png Spike making fun of Twilight Sparkle CYOE16c.png Spike laughing; Twilight unamused CYOE16c.png Category:Character gallery pages